


Oh, Gross!

by that_one_the_grandniece_there



Series: Ice, Ice, Baby [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_the_grandniece_there/pseuds/that_one_the_grandniece_there
Summary: THIS IS A SCENE THAT TAKES PLACE IN ICE, ICE, BABY, DURING CHAPTER 25. I COULDN'T COMFORTABLY FIT THE SMUT IN, SO HERE IT IS.Enjoy.Side story of what happens after Kakashi and Iruka make up.I love writing smut, but I don’t include it if it doesn’t flow nicely with the rest. But here’s what I wanted to include at two spots in this chapter if it hadn’t already been getting long enough...... (And if I didn’t think it’d be too much sex to have both this and the other ‘deleted/omitted’ scene.)Now, without further Ado, Chapter 25: Sexy Version; Take One.Where their kids are now out of the house/ then in bed, just after the make-up scene in the yard. (Set towards the end of 25.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Ice, Ice, Baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Oh, Gross!

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note about Hato-chan. So, when I introduced her, I made sure to point out that her mother was ANBU (so definitely strong) and her father an informant from another country. I also implied the reason Iruka could calm her was because his affinity was the same as her mother’s had been (who was primary: fire; secondary: water—keep in mind Iruka’s Wind was sealed at the time)—and she could sense that, even at her young age. Now, keep in mind that I planned to have all of Kakashi’s kids, whether it be two or three, to inherit the Ice Release, making both of them inherently more similar to Iruka than Kakashi. So, I figured it was only fair to make one of Iruka’s kids more like Kakashi, and since Naruto and Konohamaru already had so much personality that was all their own because they’re developed in the Naruto-verse and not OCs—well, Hato-chan it was. 
> 
> So: Yes, Hato-chan will be a natural lightning user (inherited from the foreign father, obviously from Lightning Country) and her secondary will be fire, like her biological mother’s primary (and the most common Konohan affinity, it being Fire Country and all). And, being the daughter of an ANBU and a genius (even if he’s a mystery to us/Kakashi and Iruka) father, she also inherits a very well-developed (genius) mind. She’s basically the female version of Kakashi, only not so much of a rule follower, she’ll be a bit brattier, like Iruka/Naruto/Konohamaru, but still a more reserved outward personality (like Kakashi/Guremurin). This genius intellect is also why she can talk so well in chapter 26, despite only being, like, a year and nine-months-ish.

\-------------

Kakashi had come home. He _didn’t_ hate Iruka.

Iruka couldn’t be happier.

There was still a month on his lease of the old apartment, but after that, their original plan was still in place: a little trip to the registrar’s in the office of the Justice of the Peace in the Town Council; then a private wedding ceremony in Tsunade’s office, with their kids and close friends and family.

Once the kids had gotten over the ‘ew, icky, gross’ factor of watching their parents make-out in the front yard, they’d all headed inside.

The three boys had helped Iruka make lunch while Kakashi had kept Hato-chan amused. He was ecstatic when he’d pulled his hand back from her tummy and little sparks had shot between them. He’d _insisted_ it was because her primary elemental affinity would be lightning, like him, and he’d refused to listen to anything otherwise to the contrary.

It was kind of cute, albeit a little pig-headed.

(Iruka hoped, if only for Kakashi’s sake, that he was right. He knew the Copy-Nin would be heartbroken if it turned out not to be true. Given how desperately Kakashi had wanted to fit in his whole life and never finding somewhere to truly belong—well, it would do him a world of good to have a daughter that took after him.)

The brunet couldn’t help himself. Every time he walked by Kakashi, he’d just reach out and touch the man. For the last few months, he’d thought he could never have that again. His hand would move almost of its own accord.

And every time, the other shinobi would peer up at him with adoring eyes.

Honestly, if four of their kids weren’t in the room, he’d have jumped him the second they came in the house and fucked him on the table.

“Touchan! It’s gonna burn!”

Iruka popped out of his reverie to Naruto smacking him on the back of the hand with a wooden spatula that the twelve-year old was flipping sheets of egg with. Iruka’d been stirring the fried rice, and indeed, it was starting to stick to the bottom of the pot.

He grinned sheepishly at his oldest.

“Sorry. Bit distracted.”

“Mmhm,” Naruto mumbled sarcastically, eying the two adults with suspicion. “I’ll bet you are.”

Konohamaru plopped a plate of toast on the table and helped Guremurin up onto the kitchen stool, where the youngest helper poured ribbons of ketchup over the two omurice that were already rolled.

The two dark-haired munchkins then started to grab chopsticks and cups as the oldest, fair-haired child plated the next omelet.

Iruka smiled. It was nice to cook as a family.

\-------------

Shikamaru had showed up after lunch and he and Naruto had taken the two younger boys to the park. Hato-chan was down for her nap.

The chuunin and jounin _had_ been doing the dishes, but once Kakashi had playfully splashed water at the brunet, oh, all bets were _off._

Iruka retaliated (obviously), which had started an all-out water and dishtowel war between the two, ending in a soapy puddle on the kitchen floor.

Kakashi ran the dishtowel in his hand over some soap bubbles on Iruka’s hair.

He gulped. “I’m sorry, you know.”

Iruka squeezed him tighter, then slid a hand up to cup his bare face. “I know. Me too. That almost seemed to easy.” He smiled softly.

Kakashi placed his own hand over Iruka’s. “Are you kidding? It was not. It felt like I was going to throw up just walking up to the yard. Then when Kono-kun pulled me in, I just about died from having an aneurysm. And don’t apologize. No, you were just reacting to me going on the attack about my own issues. I really am sorry. I practiced with Kono-kun saying it and everything.”

He laughed self-deprecatingly as Iruka wove fingers through his hair. “Oh, Kashi. _Baby_. My poor, poor, emotionally-stunted Baby.” He placed a kiss softly on the other nin’s forehead.

“I said some mean shit too, though. And I _didn’t_ mean it, Kashi. I didn’t. I shouldn’t have said it, whether I was hurt or not, because I love you, and I always will.” He sighs and rolls them over, placing his head on the slim shoulder now beneath him.

Kakashi’s arms tightened around him.

They lay in silence for a long time.

“Uuugh. I’m soaked. This is not comfortable.” Iruka sits up. “Come on, get your bony butt off the floor. We need to clean up before the boys get home.”

Kakashi grumbled, but did as he was told.

When Iruka reached down to help him up, he didn’t let go of his hand and pulled him into a deep, slow kiss.

He lets the younger man go slowly, then murmurs softly into his lips, “I missed you. Make love to me?”

Iruka pulls him down the hall towards the master bedroom. The dishes lie forgotten, in the sink and all over the counter, as they drop their clothes in the bedroom.

Iruka sheds his hair elastic and turns on the hot water in the shower, filling the small bathroom with steam. He pushes Kakashi up against the wall and pushes his hite-ate up and off.

The silver-haired shinobi bites his lip. His brunet smirks and licks across the seam, freeing his bottom lip and takes it into his own mouth. He sucks for a second, then lets go and leans forward for a full kiss, tongue sliding into a hot mouth, where he runs it over teeth and teases a tongue into dancing with his.

When he finally pulls back, a light pink blush is covering his lover from cheeks to chest. He pulls the older nin into the steamy spray of the water. He turns the other so his back is to the jet of water and then kneels in from of him.

He slides two dark, tanned hands up calves and thighs covered in a dusting of light, silver hair, and takes the slender hipbones in hand. He massages the lithe layer of muscle and leans forward and under to lick a stripe from the base of Kakashi’s cock to the mushroom-shaped tip. Kakashi stills as Iruka takes the tip into his mouth and digs the fingers of one hand into the bulk of Iruka’s strong shoulder, while the other twines in wet strands of dark hair.

Iruka slides his hands around to hold onto the meat of Kakashi’s ass and leans further to take his cock all the way to the back of his throat. As he pulls back slowly, kneading his ass gently, his lover’s cock glistens with saliva. He peers up at Kakashi through long, dark lashes, and slides forward again, sensuously slowly.

Kakashi’s breathing speeds up as he watches his lover slowly, _slowly_ suck him off. Just as Kakashi feels a tightening start deep in his belly, Iruka stands and pushes him back the few inches to the wall. He kisses him deeply again and runs his hand from massaging the Copy-Nin’s firm butt, down his thigh, to hook under his knee.

He pulls back from their deep kiss with a smile and slowly pulls the leg up and round himself. Kakashi takes the hint and hooks it around a strong, tan waist. Iruka’s hand runs back up his thigh to his ass, as the brunet sucks a large, dark bruise into the hollow of his throat. He nips playfully at the mark as a wet finger slides into the Copy-Nin.

Kakashi whines and Iruka chuckles into his throat, turning his head to mark the other side as the vibrations in his chest ripple out into his lover’s. Kakashi tries to push his body forward into Iruka’s space, encouraging him to move faster, but the brunet is having none of it. He leans forward decisively, trapping the Copy-Nin’s slighter frame against the wall. Being a jounin, technically, Kakashi _could_ use chakra reinforced muscles to _make_ Iruka let him go, then ride him as fast as he wanted—but, oh, God, when the brunet did _that_ —oh!

Iruka chuckled deeply again as Kakashi’s tense body went lax against his as he slid in a second finger and turned them _just so_ to catch the Copy-Nin’s prostate dead-on.

The silver-haired shinobi keened as a third finger slid in slowly, and Iruka began to scissor them gently. The brunet had moved on from his throat, sucking first one, then the other earlobe into his hot mouth, between whispering sweet things in the Copy-Nin’s ears. He nipped the one in his mouth and then placed wet, open-mouthed kisses all down Kakashi’s jaw, to sloppily bite his chin, then along the other side of his jaw and then suck a hickey into the soft skin just below the other ear.

Just when Kakashi feels like he’s going to explode because he’s so hard, Iruka finally, _finally_ , slicks himself up and slides in. Kakashi breathes out a sigh of relief as he feels the slight burn from the stretch. He grasps Iruka’s broad shoulders desperately, and allows the other man to pull up his other leg to wrap around his trim waist, trusting the chuunin to take his full weight as he leans back against the wall.

Iruka continues to set a slow pace as Kakashi holds on for dear life, biting his lip to keep the whines in so as not to wake Hato-chan from her nap.

The two men’s eyes snap to each other’s in a panic as they hear the key in the front door.

“Touchan?”

“Jiisan?”

Iruka sucks in his gasp and plants a hand firmly over Kakashi’s mouth.

They hear the four boys making noise as they move farther into the house.

“The dishes aren’t done!”

“There’s puddles all over the floor.”

“Where’s Tousan and Ruka-Touchan?”

There are soft footsteps padding down the hall as Iruka slams into Kakashi one more time, and Kakashi can’t help the spike in his chakra as he comes all over Iruka’s chest between them. Iruka, knowing what was coming, manages to mask the lust in his chakra as he follows him over the edge. They stumble out of the shower and into towels quickly.

“Oh, _shit_! Naruto, no wait! **Don’t open the door**!” Is called desperately from Shikamaru.

(Who has obviously felt the lust just rise in the Copy-Nin’s chakra.)

But it’s too late, as his clueless blond cousin opens the bedroom door and takes in the mess of their clothes on the floor.

The jounin and chuunin can both feel the panicked spike in Naruto’s chakra as he wails, “Oh, my God, they’re somewhere _naked_ , Shika-nii!”

He’s clueless no more as the Nara yanks him out of the bedroom (if the fumbling sounds are anything to go by).

“No, you moron, they were having _sex_.”

“ **WHAT?!** ”

“I don’t want to know that. Don’t tell me that, Shika. Wait, are you sure? How do you _know_?” The blond is shaking his cousin.

It’s that moment when the two young teens realise the bathroom door hadn’t been shut and both the Copy-Nin and their father/uncle were standing in the steamy room in nothing but towels.

Their blond repeats his sentiments from in the yard earlier.

“Oh, _gross_!”

\-------------

Kakashi is glad for his mask (he doesn’t usually wear it at Iruka’s anymore, but given the situation..... yeah) as the two adults and the two twelve-year-olds (one _almost_ thirteen) sit awkwardly in the living room.

Iruka is blushing what appears to be a permanent red.

It had been pretty easy to send Konohamaru off to play, and Guremurin had asked what sex was, but had let it go when they’d given him an ice lolly.

The two older ones, on the other hand.............

“Well. Yeah.” Shikamaru stands. “I’m just going to go then. Right. Okay. See you. Later. Bye.”

He backtracks into the room a split-second later. “And just for future reference, I saw nothing. And I **_never_** want to see it again. So. Yeah. Okay. Right. Bye guys.”

Naruto, redder than his father if it’s possible, is glaring at the two adults.

“I can’t believe you!”

Iruka pales and Kakashi gulps.

“I’m never going to be able to walk in your room again!”

(That might actually be for the best, both adults decide.)

“You’ve traumatised me!”

(Okay, so not everything was a positive. But it’s not like kids haven’t been walking in on their parents for centuries or anything. He’ll get over it. Probably.)

The blond pouts.

“Hato-chan was in the house.”

Iruka coughs delicately. “She was upstairs, napping, Naruto.”

“So you’re telling me that you’ll just have sex in the house if the kids are sleeping, and—”

A look of horror crosses his face.

“No!” He waves his hands between them. “NO, _don’t answer that_. **I don’t want to know**!!”

He bolts from the living room, eyes shut, hands over his ears and yelling, ‘la-la-la’ at the top of his lungs (presumably to lock himself in his own room).

“Well,” the Copy-Nin begins cheerfully, “that went well!”

Iruka glares at him, deadpan.

\-------------

The Yamanakas and Akimichis are over for dinner later that night, when Shikaku notices his son acting weird.

He asks the other two dads if they notice, and then Inoichi projects an image into his and Chouza’s mind. Shikaku laughs out loud when Inoichi explains it’s a memory from Shikamaru’s afternoon.

Oh, God. He’s _never_ going to let his little brother hear the end of this one.

And judging by the gleeful look of pure evil on Inoichi’s face and the hungry look on Chouza’s..... neither are his best friends.

Poor Iruka. He could almost feel sorry for him.

Almost.

But this was too good not to hang it over his head. He was just glad Shikamaru and Naruto had never walked in on him and Yoshina.

\-------------

After Naruto had bolted upstairs, Kakashi had kissed Iruka on the cheek and quickly went to go pick up the other two kids from his apartment from Kagami for a sleepover at the cottage tonight. The adults figured it was long overdue, since Konohamaru and Guremurin had been waiting months, and Jiraiya could try to whisk Naruto back away any day now.

They’d spent the afternoon in one of the Nara forests, Naruto trying to teach Konohamaru and Guremurin how to tree walk.

They’d stopped at one of the small streams to swim for an hour, then had sunned themselves dry on the rocks nearby.

They’d picked apples in one of the orchards and cloud watched in a peaceful, sun-dappled clearing in the meadow.

Howaitotaiga had never been too far away, lounging up in the canopy (he’d even ‘babysat’ Panupkin while each adult had carried one of the toddlers while they were swimming and a pair of Naruto-clones had kept an eye on Guremurin and Konohamaru—despite the middle child _insisting_ he was too old to need a watcher).

One of the Nara herds had even wandered near when they’d sensed Iruka’s chakra. The kids had enjoyed feeding them twigs and small bits of apple. Guremurin, who’d never met the Nara deer before, was enamored of the five fawns that had timidly sniffed at his and the other kids fingers. He had wanted to name each and every one of them (though he wanted to name _all_ of them ‘Kyuto,’ so Iruka supposed, naming prowess must be inherited, not genetic. He decided right then and there that if he ever had them, he’d be helping to name his grandchildren..... or at _least_ making suggestions)--the _same thing_.

It had taken both Naruto and Iruka explaining that, as respected Nara summons, the deer chose their own offspring’s names. He’d been quite disappointed, until Konohamaru had pointed out that, as ninja, one day they might have their _own_ summons (which had sent the three boys off twirling into the woods, imagining and talking about summoning all sorts of fantastical (and impossible) creatures like dragons, akkorokamui, griffins, tengu, enenra and the like).

Eventually, they’d settled on fighting over which one of them would eventually get to summon Howaitotaiga (Naruto insisted it was him, because he was the oldest, Guremurin said him, because he’d met him first and Konohamaru had sulked and said that technically, he should already be able to summon Sunoshuhare, since he’d taken care of her).

Iruka had frowned and told them summons were not _property_ , but partners. To which, they’d responded by asking Howa who he’d rather be bound to. The tiger had held eye contact with the sensei as he’d answered, “Only your Touchan.”

“Though,” he’d conceded, “the middle one is right about Sunoshuhare. She’d be pleased.”

Naruto, not to be outdone, had tried to summon Gamabunta, one of the toads the sanin had let him sign with (he hadn’t mastered it yet, though, and Konohamaru had laughed riotously at his brother when a tadpole had appeared instead). Guremurin, however, was impressed and spent the next half hour chasing the tadpoles through the puddles.

Once the tadpoles had had enough of this game and dispersed themselves, Konohamaru and Naruto had made the four little ones braided crowns of flowers from the wildflowers Guremurin and Goburin had plucked along the path through the forest.

All-in-all, it had been a wonderful day. They’d picked up take-out for dinner, since no one wanted to cook after getting sun and fresh-air-tired all day.

\-------------

“The kids are all pooped out, Iruka.”

The brunet grins. “Yes, love.” He slides into the bed, “But so are we.”

The Copy-Nin pouts. “They’re going to be out like lights _all night_.” He makes puppy dog eyes at the sensei, as he slides his body over the brunet’s.

Iruka shoves at him playfully. “Bugger off, you. You’re insatiable.”

Kakashi frowns. “I beg to differ, we haven’t had sex in _weeks_! Lots of them!”

Iruka shoves at him again, half-heartedly. “We had sex this afternoon.”

“We got interrupted.”

“It was still _sex_ , Kakashi.”

“No. You _made love_ to me. That’s different.”

Iruka arches an eyebrow and settles back, wrapping his arms snuggly around the other man. “Oh, I’ve _got_ to hear this. Do tell, Baby, _what’s_ the difference?”

Kakashi smiles. “Don’t you know there’s eleven kinds of sex?”

The brunet grins. **_Eleven!?_** “Oh, _do_ enlighten me, love.”

“Ok, so, like, sex if you’re doing it for science or whatever is called ‘coitus,’ because that’s the proper technical term.”

“For science, Baby?” Iruka imagines Konoha’s mad scientist, Orochimaru, and shudders. “Please don’t elaborate on that one.”

Kakashi pouts. “It’s like when they’re measuring average erection time or something. What were _you_ thinking?”

Iruka shakes his head. “You don’t want to know. Keep going.”

“Ok. Well, then there’s just sex. Like, boring sex. The kind of sex you have as a chore because you’ve been married fifty years.”

Iruka kisses him on the lips. “We’re never having that kind of sex.”

Kakashi grins. “Promise?”

Iruka kisses him again. “Promise.”

“Next, you’ve got your typical oral sex. And then there’s anal sex, and non-penetrative sex—which means, like, anything where you don’t shove it in. So, lesbian sex, and inter-crural sex or what do you call it when a guy fucks a girl’s bobos?” He pauses. “Well, anyways, that kind too. So that’s three more types right there.”

Iruka nods solemnly. Kakashi is taking this very seriously, so he tries not to laugh (and keep a straight face).

“And playing with toys or doing it yourself is obviously called masturbation. Everyone knows _that_.”

Iruka nods again. He’s sort of getting the point of this, now.

“Ok, then there’s fucking. It’s like, when you just need it so bad, and you’ve got all these animalistic instincts going.”

“Okay.”

“And then there’s being fucked, which is being on the receiving end of that powerful, magnetic fucking. Both of these types could be like, fuck buddies or bar pickups and stuff.”

“Okay, got it. Anything else?”

“Screwing. That’s when both parties are looking to get laid, and it’s a pretty equal deal. This includes all the different fetishes and stuff that people agree to try together. It could also be, like, make-up sex after you fight. It’s very passionate and fast and hard.”

“Okay, that’s an interesting differentiation. What’s next then?”

“Mission sex, of course. You know, the kind you need just to make yourself feel human again?”

Iruka nods sadly. He doesn’t think there’s a shinobi alive (that are old enough for sex, anyways) who _doesn’t_ know what that feels like.

“All right, I’m following you. Makes sense so far. Got anymore?”

Kakashi nods. “Yup! I didn’t used to believe in this one before, but you changed my mind. The best one is the making love kind. When you care about the person you’re with, or it’s really romantic or whatever. That’s making love. I like it as much as I like when we screw each other, because it’s special. I’ve never had that with someone else before.”

Iruka thinks back on all of his relationships. He can definitely see Kakashi’s reasoning. Only, there’d been Hatsukoi for him—and while he wouldn’t deny that what he had with Kakashi was different, and was special like nothing he’d ever experienced before, sometimes it had come close.

“Any more?”

Kakashi shakes his head. “Okay, well, I think I’d like to add a couple to your list.”

“You do?”

Iruka bites his lip. Thinks about how he wouldn’t be here if his great-grandmother hadn’t put food on the table for his grandfather. He whispers, “What about prostitution? Is that a kind of sex?”

Kakashi frowns. “No, not really. I don’t think so. That’s one person taking advantage of another person, who doesn’t always have a choice. And even when they do, maybe they don’t have any _good_ choices. It’s not an even relationship at all, so I don’t think it counts, like rape doesn’t count. That’s assault, not sex.”

Iruka supposes that’s true. He tries to move out of darker territory.

He nods and continues thoughtfully, “Mmhm. But what about the first time? The first time needs its own category, Kakashi. Let’s call it experimentation or discovery.”

Kakashi grins. “Ok, I can get behind that. So, twelve kinds then.” He thinks back to people taking advantage of each other. “That _count_ , anyways.”

“No,” Iruka adds slowly. He ponders how to add this. “Thirteen, I think.”

Iruka holds Kakashi’s face in his hands gently and leans their foreheads together to touch. He kisses him.

“You’re different than anyone I’ve been with before. There’s no comparison. But—I’ve also had friends I’ve been close to. I’ve slept with. And you’re the only person I’ve ever truly made love with—but sometimes it came close, you know?”

Kakashi cocks his head. “So what do we call that?”

“I don’t know, exactly. Maybe companionship?”

They’re quiet for a minute.

“Really?”

Iruka frowns. Kakashi sounds small.

“What?”

“Do you really mean that, and you’re not just saying it because you feel like you have to because I said something?”

Iruka lets his body slump, but keeps his hands on Kakashi’s face.

“You are different than _anyone_ else. Don’t ever question that. I could never imagine spending the rest of my life with someone else. _Just you._ I only want you, only think about you and **_I love you from the depths of every ocean, to the height of the vey sky and every dark abyss between_**. No one else has ever been as close to me, no one else has ever made me feel the way you do. And not just the sex, Kakashi. Everything. Life, love, family. All of it. Okay?”

Kakashi smiles. He buries his face in Iruka’s chest.

They don’t have sex again that night, but that’s ok.

Iruka hums his lover to sleep, and they wake up refreshed in the morning.

\-------------

Kakashi wakes to the feel of something tickling his face. He tries to brush it away a couple of times, unsuccessfully. He finally cracks an eye open and glares at his brunet.

“Since when are you a morning person?”

The sensei grins mischievously. “Since I know the kids are probably going to sleep in because they were plum-tuckered out yesterday.”

Kakashi makes his not-impresed face. “M still tired too. G’way.”

“Nu-uh.” Iruka dances out of the Copy-Nin’s reach as he tries to swat him ineffectively.

“Last night, you told me about all the different kinds of sex.”

Kakashi props himself up slightly.

Iruka continues, “And since we know, for a fact, that at least Naruto isn’t going to barge into this bedroom anytime soon.....”

Kakashi starts to grin.

“I wanted to get your opinion on _another_ type of sex.”

Iruka waggles his eyebrows.

“Kagami once told me you had this fantasy.....” the sensei begins as he turns towards the closet.

He opens the door and turns back to Kakashi triumphantly.

“Meet Ichibu, Ittsu and Imeji.”

Kakashi shoots up in the bed.

Iruka drops his robe, revealing his naked body in all of it’s glory.

“And we’re here to make sure you have the best morning ever.” The three clones drop their robes too.

Iruka grins widely. “They’re not only shadow clones, Baby. I also reinforced them with a barrier seal, so they’re _pretty_ indestructible.”

Kakashi, who’s almost salivating, asks, “But I thought clones were a blatant misuse of a village secret and we weren’t going to use them for our own personal sexual satisfaction.”

Iruka crawls onto the bed and pushes Kakashi backwards. “Well, I _also_ told you that you’re different than anyone else. I want you to know that. I don’t break the rules for just _anyone_ , Kakashi. Now,” The brunet straddles the Copy-Nin’s slim waist, only the sheet separating them, “Summon three clones, Love.”

Kakashi’s usually surgeon-steady hands shake as he forms the seals. Three Kakashis appear behind him.

Iruka smiles up at the nearest one and beckons him forward, “Hi, Kagami.”

The clone grins as Iruka pulls him into a wet, sloppy, messy kiss.

\-------------

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Ok, so people, I just have to say, I have been waiting my entire years of Fanfic writing to use that line:
> 
> I love you from the depths of every ocean, to the height of the vey sky and every dark abyss between.
> 
> I feel so validated right now! (Though, since it’s been tumbling around in my head and on the tip of my lips for so many years, I’ve also considered using it as a threat, like, I will hunt you to the depths of every ocean, the height of the very sky and through every dark, damned abyss in between.)
> 
> Sorry, I just had to get that off of my chest. End rant.
> 
> Also, about the clone sex: use your imagination. Have fun ;)


End file.
